Enma and Chrome
by This neko loves anime
Summary: Enma and Chrom have probles in school. Lemon in futher chapters
1. Chapter 1

Enma was walking from school. It was a sunny, beautiful day and he was worried. A test from he's most hated subject math was just around the corer and he did NOT understand a thing. He couldn't ask anyone from his family because they all had their own problems.

- Enma! Enma!

A sweet voice interrupted his thoughts. To the sound of his name Enma turned around and saw Chrome. Enma didn't know way but his heart was raising and he blushed.

- O-oh, hel-llo C-chrome. - He said.

- Nee, I need to talk to you. – She said while caching her breath.

- W-what a-about?

- Well you are kind of good in biology. – She said.

- Y-y-yeah s-s-s-so? – He asked.

At that time he was so mad at himself because he couldn't pronounce a single world.

- And you suck in math.

He was so embarrassed because of that. NOW ESPESILY!

- So, I was thinking if you help me with biology I can help you with math.

- Ta-ta-that is-s a go-oo-od i-idea.

- Ok then! – She said happily. – We will meat near the bridge at 5, ok?

He just nodded to avoid further embarrassment.

- Ok! Bye! – She said while waving.

_Nice going Enma. You looked like a real loser there. – _He thought.

He continued walking home.

_**WAIT! I will be with a girl that I like alone!**_

* * *

At Enma's home.

-I'm home.- Enma said.

- Welcome home!

- So how was your day? – Adelheid asked.

- Good, but exhausting. – He answered.

- Oh, anything interesting happened today at school?

- Well there is a test in biology next week …

- Well we don't need to worry about that, you are better in biology then in flirting. - Julie said.

- And in math. – Enma said ignoring him.

- In math!? – Adelheid yelled.

- Yeah. – Enma said.

- But… we… have …..we …can't.

- Don't worry I found a tutor.

- Uh that good to know.

- So who is going to tutor a loser like you? - Koyo asked.

- Chrome. – He answers wile blushing.

- WHAT!?

* * *

The end of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

At Chrome's house- Chrome's P.O.V

She opened the door to her new house and said: - I'm home!

-Welcome back! - A voice said from the kitchen.

Chrome smiled. She was happy. Happy because she had a home. A real home. Chrome took off her shoes and went to the living room. The room was full of people.

_Of course, it would rain if they weren't here._ – She thought.

-So, anything interesting happen in school today? – The same voice asked. (The women in the kitchen.)

-No. But we do have a test.

-In what? – A different voice asked. (The man who was sitting on a sofa.)

-In biology and math.

-But you suck in biology. – The people in the room said. All at the same time.

-I know. I know. But I got a tutor.

-And a tutor is a girl or a boy. –Jager- Kun asked.

-A boy. – Chrome answered.

-Oh, ho, ho, hoh, ho, hoh, ho our little princes is growing up. –Small Gea said (A man sitting on the sofa.)

-What is that suppose to mean? – Chrome asked.

-Well you are going to be with a boy all alone in the room. – Bermuda said.

On his words Chrome blushed and Jager almost spilled his coffee (He was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and newspaper.).

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA!

Everybody was laughing their lungs off except for Chrome who was blushing with a scarlet red color and Jager who was coughing on the floor.

-Oh, looks like our princes has some ideas.

-It's- it's …. I ….um….. – Chrome tried to defend.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!

Chrome. – Jager called her. - We need to talk.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!

Shut up! - Jager jelled.

Jager and Chrome walked in the hallway.

-Look, you know that I trust you…- He started. - …But I don't trust that boy.

-No, no, no, no that boy is Enma. - Chrome said.

-Oh, ok then! – Jager said happily. He turned to the door and went to the living room.

-What was that? – Chrome asked.

In Shimon house – Ema's P.O.V.

-Nice going Enma!

-Finally!

-You better be genteel to her.

Every man in the house was proud of their boss. He has finally got himself a girl. And this time on his own.

-Wh-wh-a-at a-ar-re y-you ta-l-king about? (What are you talking about?) – He asked.

-Enma! - Adelheid jelled.

-Ha-hai!

-You two better DON'T DO anything!

-Ye-yes ma'mam!

-Well somebody is going to stay with the two of you. – She said.

-Koyo?

-Can't. I have practice. – He answered.

-Kaoru?

-Me too.

-Rauji?

-I can't. I'm going to Lambo's.

-Shitopi?

-And miss the chance to stalk my cute Gokudera-kun?!

-Julie?

-Well as much as I like to stay I can't. There is a swimsuit contest in bar.

-HENTAI!- Adelheid said while slapping him.

-Ow! Ow!

Chrome's house- Chrome's P.O.V

-Thank you for the food.

Chrome said wile standing up from table. She looked at the clock. It was still has time.

-I'm going to take a shower. – She said.

She entered her room. Took her stuff and went to the bathroom. She took off her cloths and started the shower. As the hoot water sledded on her body she couldn't help but to think about Enma. His eyes, his mouth his body. She cold see herself touching his body, kissing his neck, pressing her breasts on his torso, them both reaching their climax.

_STOP IT!-_ She said to herself. True he was cute and he had a nice body. But still… He will be a boss and she is…

*Knock, knock*

-Are you ok in there, hime?

-Yeah. I will be right out!

-When are you meting the boy anyway?

-At 5!

-Hurry up its 4!

-Ok! Thank you!

As fast as possible Chrome got out of the shower and dewed herself. She picked up her stuff and ran to her room in a towel. As she enter her room and took off the towel she went to her doer to take some underwear. She picked a purple bra and panties, then she put on a black mini-skirt and a with t-shirt, on the end to look like a good girl she putted on a vest a pair of long socks. She looked in the mirror and realized that her hair is a mess. So, she brushed it and putted on a ponytail (She has long hair in this story). Finally she took her bag and went down stairs.

Near the bridge - Ema's P.O.V.

_She is late. Really late. Maybe she stood me up._

Enma was waiting for Chrome almost 25 min.

_She isn't coming, is she? _

He turned to walk away but then he heard how somebody was calling him.

-Enma! Wait!

He turned around a saw Chrome running. She looked like an angel. She wasn't wearing any make up and her hair was a bit wet. He stared at her until he saw her shirt. She was running so fast and just one leg heir he will be able to see her underwear.

But he shook off that thought when she came close to him. She was breathing heavily. Probably from running so fast.

-I'm sorry am late. – She said. - Something got longer than I expected.

-No, it's ok.

-So shall we go?

-Yeah. Let's go.

* * *

Hey all!

If any of you have any ideas pleas send them to me.

And thats it in the next chp. thing will be heating up a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

At the street – Chrome's P.O.V.

- Again I'm so sorry I was late. – She said.

- N-no, it's fine! The important thing is that you are here now.

- Yeah.

Chrome felt calm. For the first time in a boy's presence. They were both happy.

- S-so are we going to be a-al-lone in the house or? – Chrome asked.

- N-no, Adel is going to be with u-us.

- Oh, ok.

- Why do you ask?

- Its be-be-ca-a-use it would be a little weird that the two of us are a-al-one in the house.

- I-I see.

- Yeah.

They were both blushing hard. Chrome couldn't help but to think how he looks without his shirt. Weary, weary nice. Yeas she has seen him without his shirt by accident.

She was walking from school and the boys were playing soccer. And apparently Enma scored a goal they needed for the victory. So, they carried him and there was water involved. And well, everybody took off their shirts so Enma did too but he had something to show (unlike the others). Beautiful muscles and abs. Yeas, weary nice indeed.

- And here we are.

He said. Chrome shook off here thoughts.

_Nothing is going to happen. Nothing is going to happen. - _She seed to herself and her body.

- C'mon let's go inside.

- Yea let's.

_Good thing that Adel is going to be there. Otherwise I would rape him._

In the house – Enma's P.O.V.

_Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't. Damit! I looked._

For the past 30 min, Enma was trying not to look at Chrome's skirt or shirt or her face. He wasn't doing weary well. He looked at her. She was eating a pear and reading biology. She really looked like an angel.

- Enma!

- Enma got off the floor and went to the door.

- Adel, you called.

- Yes, I have to go.

- Where?

- To school. There is a problem that needs to be solved.

- How long would you be gone?

- About 3 hours.

- 3 hours?!

- Yes. And you better behave.

- But…. But….

- Bye Chrome!

- Bye!

_Ok. It's going to be ok. – _He though.

- Enma! – A voice sweet like honey said.

Enma turned around and saw Chrome. Again she looked like an angel.

- Are you coming back?

- Ye-yes.

Time skip – 10 min.

- Hey where is the trash?

Enma looked at Chrome. She was finally finished with the pear. Of course the trash was behind him.

- Here it is. – He said while reaching for it.

He turned his face and almost past out. Chrome's body was next to his. If he looked straight he will get a good look at her back and her ass. His heart was beating so fast.

Normal P.O.V.

She looked at him. He blushed even harder. Her eye was looking strait in to his eyes. Enma's hands begun to move and they ended up under her chin. Finally their faces began to move closer to each other. Their lips connected, Enma felt how his heart began to beat faster. She tasted like blueberries and he like strawberries. Enma's tongue moved on its on and licked Chrome's bottom lip. She blushed and so did he. Finally she let him in. His tongue was warm and wet. He explored every inch of her mouth. They moved back and gasp for air. Chrome used that moment to change her position.

She sat on his lap and connected her lips to his.

Enma's hands moved on their own. One of them ended up unzipping her vest and other going down her body. After the vest was, off Chrome's hand ended up under his shirt and begun to touch his abs. His hand unzipped her bra, while the other was slowly removing her socks. Their moans filled the rom. Enma felt how his erection was growing bigger and bigger ever second. She could feel it too. So, she started to rub her self at it. He moan and left her lips. He slowly started to lick and kiss every inch of her neck. When his mouths got tired, they broke away and pouted. Just when he was about to kiss her again she stood up.

- If you want be that badly come and find me. –she said and started running. He was looking at the door where she just was.

_Take a big berth and go._ – He thought. After a minute he stood up and went after her.

* * *

Aren't I bad?

Ok next chp. is going to contain lemon so be awere!


	4. Chapter 4

Chrome's P.O.V.

_Where do I go now?_ – Chrome asked herself.

She turned around. He wasn't there.

_Good, I have more time._

Just as she thought those words somebody grabbed her from behind. She was about to scream, but then she felt hot lips on her neck. Enma started with a small butterfly kisses witch turned to a small passionate kiss. Chrome moaned.

_This feels so good._ – She thought.

Enma relisted her neck and turned her with his hands. When their lips meet Enma's heart began to beat faster and Chrome felt tingling in her entire body. Enma lift her with his hands and Chrome wrapped her legs around his waste. Enma started to walk tours his room.

Enma's P.O.V.

_This isn't real. This can't be real .This is not happening. This can't be happening…_

Enma was on the top of Chrome. They were currently French Kissing. His hands were moving on their own. And they were currently taking off her shirt. As soon as he took off the shirt her pink bra fell off too.

_Nice going Enma what will you do now!?_

But his hands didn't stop there. Instead off mowing away he came closer to her. He let her lips go and started kissing and biting her neck. Chrome moaned. And that turned him on. His lips moved from her neck to her breasts. Enma felt like his heart is going to pout out of his chest.

Normal P.O.V.

Chrome jelled Enma's name. That just turned him more on. He released her nipple and moved to the next one. She could feel his erection. So, she groaned. He stopped what he was doing. And kissed her passionately. She couldn't take it anymore.

Chrome took off his shirt and undid his pants not leaving his lips. But when she did, she had a weary good reason. She slowly started biting his ear and his neck. When she was done with that she started kissing his torso and abs. When she couldn't go any lover she wanted to say something, but before she did Enma kissed her again.

He was again on top of her. But now his hand was in between her legs. She was really wet. He moved faster and used his fingers. Chrome moaned. He was really happy now; she was wet because of him.

It didn't last long because they changed their position. This time Enma's pants and boxers were off. He was blushing with a color red. But she calmed him down. And then she gave him hell. She knew exactly when to stop and went to go faster. His adrenalin went to the maximum, and like he was a wild animal, he jumped on her removing her skirt and panties. But then he stopped.

-Enma. What's wrong!? – She asked.

- Do you really want me?

- Of course I do. Why would you think differently?

- It's because… I don't think that any girl would want me. – He said quietly.

- Do you want me to hit you?

.

.

.

.

.

- No.

- Good. Because I got wet with a good reason.

She said wile moving closer to his lips. He carefully went inside of her. He started slow but ended up going faster and faster. Wile their orgasms lasted and lasted. In the end she screamed his name and went on top of him. Wile bouncing up and down Enma though how beautiful she was. They changed their position couple of times before they couldn't take it anymore. On the end she fell on top of him heavily breathing and pouting hard. For a wile they laid in silence until he broke it.

- Do you know how beautiful you are?

- And do you know how you just made me fell?

- Hahahahahahaha!

- Don't you ever say that again!

- What?

- That girls don't find you accretive. Because it's not true!

.

.

- Ok.

- Good. Now let's go study.

- Aye, aye sir.

Time skip - 5 days

- I passed!- Enma said wile getting inside the house.

- Nice going Enma!

- Looks like you learned something from Chrome!

_More than you can imagine.- He thought._

* * *

_The end._


End file.
